The Rescue Bots worst nightmare
by Alea Kcasburk
Summary: Cody is a normal eleven year old boy. It's been a year since the bots arrival and everything is normal...or is it? Cody's been having nightmares that plague him even in daylight. When the Burns family find that Cody is being haunted by the psychotic spirit of a old enemy of the rescue bots...well this could be the trickiest rescue yet.
1. The dream

Characters belong to Hasbro except my OCs

Warnings: Contains Violence, mech and mech pairings, a bit of sexual themes. Could be triggery for some people.

* * *

The night air blew steadily and the moons cold light lit the island. The soft footsteps of a young boy was the only sound to be heard. The boys blonde hair fell in his wide brown eyes. His breaths came in fast gulps his heart pounding with fear. He glanced back only to see the harsh red eyes of his pursuer. The boy ran faster but he could not outrun the red eyed creature. He saw the familiar sight of his house and sighed with relief, his family wouldn't let him be harmed. He ran to the door and tried opening it but it was locked. A cold fist closed around the boys heart.

"Let me in! Let me in!" The boy pounded on the door screaming for his family but they never came and the red eyed...thing was reaching towards him the wicked claws scratching his face drawing blood. The scarlet drops fell on the boy's white shirt and he unleashed a horrible scream.

"Cody!" The warm, worried voice of his father sounded in his ear. The boy closed his eyes and opened them seeing that he was in his bedroom surrounded by his family. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks and he was covered in sweat. He fell into his father's arms and the police chief held him whispering soothing things to him. Codys older siblings sat down on either side of their little brother.

"D-D-Dad...there was this monster and...and it was going to...kill me." The boy hiccuped.

"Calm down Cody, just relax and go back to sleep. I'll stay here with you till morning," The chief said stroking his precious son's blonde hair. The boy nestled into his father's chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through Cody Burns window and he yawned, stretching his arms up. The memories of last night came crashing down on his shoulders and he shuddered. The red eyes had haunted his dreams ever since he was little. They had always been part of a monster or evil creature. Every dream, they were there though not always as a monster. Like his dream about driving his own car, the eyes had been on a billboard. Now as Cody swung his legs over the side of his bed, he thought of them. His pale feet touched the wooden floor and he stood yawning again. He shook his head not wanting to dwell on the red eyes. Cody went downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. His sister Dani was already eating some toast.

"Heya Cody." She said eyeing him warily wondering if he was thinking about last night. Last night...that was scary. The last time he'd had a bad nightmare was five years ago when he was six. The fear filled screams were enough to make Dani want to go into his dreams and take down the monsters herself. Cody smiled at her, though dark circles hung under his eyes.

"Dani did you eat the last of the Trix?" He asked searching through the cupboards.

"Kade ate it all, why do you think I'm eating toast?" Dani said scowling at the half-eaten toast on her plate. Her younger brother took down the cheerios and poured in some milk. He put away the milk jug and sat down next to his sister with his breakfast. Dani watched Cody dip his spoon in his cereal and bring it to his mouth. She herself took a bite of buttered toast and munched.

"Dani, do you think I could go with you and Blades this morning?" Cody asked giving his sister the puppy dog look. Dani laughed and patted him on the head.

"Sure, you can be my spotter." Cody smiled brighter and went back to eating his cereal. Dani finished her toast and put the plate in the sink. She was glad it was Kade's turn to do the dishes tonight. She went down to the bunker looking for her nervous partner. The orange and white copter bot was no where to be seen. Dani checked the T.V. area, the bookshelf...anywhere her partner could be. However one place she didn't think to look was Blades and Heatwaves shared room. The two mechs were currently snuggled up together on Heatwave's berth.

"Heatwave...it's time for my shift." Blades murmured stroking Heatwaves faceplates before giving him a kiss. Heatwave grunted and shifted.

"Just a little longer babe?" he asked. Blades smiled and pushed away from the red mech.

"As much as I want to...well Dani will blow a gasket...if she had any." Heatwave groaned pulling his lover closer for one last kiss before letting Blades go.

"There you are!" Dani exclaimed as Blades came around the corner. "Where were you?" Blades paused.

"Um...ah, getting some….uh...recharge! Yes! Some recharge!" Dani cocked one eyebrow.

"Is that so? Let me guess, Heatwave was with you?" Blades faceplates turned pink. Dani was the only Burns to know about his and Heatwaves relationship and she'd found out by accident. Embarrassed, Blades nodded and Dani smiled knowingly.

"Oh so sweet! You two are just perfect together! Mind you, you guys have completely different personalities." She said tapping her chin. Before Blades could say anything, Dani's com link beeped and the Chief's angry voice filled the room.

"Dani! Get out on patrol. Now!"

"Will do dad." The young woman replied not wanting to delay her duty any longer. Soon she and Blades were high in the sky, and it wasn't until Dani was flying back home from her shift that she realized she'd left Cody.


	2. Chases memories

Chase sat outside the jail, waiting for Chief to be done with his checkup. The two of them were going out to the docks to oversee a shipment of new technology to the mainland. It was his definition of fun…at least that's what everyone else says. Sure, Chase was very by the book, and loved bringing unlawful criminals to justice….that wasn't his fun. He wanted to be back on Cybertron, sneaking around and hanging out with his old crowd of friends… especially Berdea, but the accident haunted his memories. Chase winced as the memories came flooding back… He was standing in a hidden alleyway back on cybertron, before the war hit his sector. He moved in the shadows and tapped an older mech on the shoulder showing off his bulging sack.

"Chase! Ya old scoundrel! Whatta bring this time?" The voice of his old friend Hardfall said. Chase smiled and dumped the contents of the sack on the ground. Datachips, gold coins and energon cubes clattered to the ground. "Wow, Chase you are the best thief out of all of us!" Hardfall gestured to the other assembled autobots.

"Thanks Hardfall, but you know I only do this to try and help you." Chase said trying and failing to wipe the proud grin off his face. Hardfall laughed and shoved him.

"Ya alright there? 'Course ya do! But we all know it's the rush of escape that gets ya." Chase turned away. It was true, he loved the feeling that stealing gave him. It was just...his father was head of authority. When Chase had first asked his father to help the homeless autobots...well he hadn't agreed. Chase had gone against his father's wishes and helped the homeless bots...well the police chief need not know about that. Now he was stuck stealing for them.

"Dad!" A tiny voice of a yougling sounded through the crowd. Chase knelt and scooped up the bright blue youngling.

"Bluerider! Nice to see you!" Chase said. The youngling smiled and giggled.

"You brought us more energon?"

"Yes little one." Chase answered. The youngling leaped from Chase's grip onto another mech's foot and then down to the ground. Bluerider snatched a energon cube and began sucking out the sweet flavored fluid. Hardfall laughed and held the drinking youngling in his hands.

"Chase?" A female voice rang out, sweet and tinkling like a bell. Chase felt happiness surge through his spark. A light green femme pushed her way through the crowds and hugged her sparkmate.

"I missed you Berdea." Chase whispered into her audio receptors. She smiled and hugged him tighter. Both were pried apart by the youngling and Berdea laughed picking up her precious baby. Then bright lights shone on the group of autobots.

"Stop all activity! Surrender!" Chase flinched at his father's voice. Bluerider squeaked with fright and tightened his grip on his mother.

"Heya coppers!" Hardfall yelled. "We ain't done nothin!" The cop looked at him and then at the stolen goods right at his feet. Chase tried to edge to the back of the crowd, his family behind him. The light shone on his blue outer armor and he heard the surprised gasp of his father. Chase turned to the horrified expression on his fathers face and stepped out protectively in front of his family.

"Chase! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping these bots." He replied glancing at the autobots he'd stolen things for.

"I told you not to! These autobots are criminals and decepticons!" Chases father screamed pointing to Hardfall. The old dark blue mech growled and shifted his arm so Chase could see his mark, the decepticon symbol.

"I changed sides long ago." Hardfall spat at the officer. The sound of charging weapons sounded around them as fellow bots turned weapons on their once trusted homeless bots. Marks on their arms told that they were of the decepticon army. Chase pushed his sparkmate and youngling further behind him and took out his own gun and pointed it at the decepticons. Chase had once been part of the autobot army before he was injured and had to go back to his sector. Now the scars on his legs were the only things that told of his war background.

"Chase! Stand down we have this covered!" His father screamed as a decepticon lunged at Hardfall. The old mech went down under a massive frame and Chases father shot the decepticon square in the back. Hardfall rolled out of the way as more gunfire rained down upon the decepticons. A younger decepticon headed in the direction of Chases femme and youngling Chase shot him down before he could so much as touch them. Shouting and gunfire echoed in the alleyway and Chase told his family to go, leave. Berdea ran as fast as her legs would allow, youngling safely in her carrying hold. Bluerider was terrified and through their spark bond, Chase could sense the fear taking hold of his youngling and it compelled him to fight harder. It seemed that all the homeless bots were decepticons and only Hardfall and a handful of others were really on the autobot side. Then it happened. Berdea and the youngling were running away when a decepticon jumped behind them. One of the police shot at him but the decepticon ducked and the missile went straight through the center of Berdea killing both herself and the youngling. Chase froze and then ran to his beloved sparkmate and his youngling. Energon flowed from the wound and Chase could see his beloved youngling still moving and he dug him out of his sparkmates carrying hold and held him as the battle raged. Bluerider had a fatal wound to his spark casing and his spark was fading fast.

"I love you Bluerider, I love you, you are amazing." Chase whispered and the youngling's eyes dimmed.

"I….love you...too." the youngling said with his last breaths. Chase laid the now still body of his youngling on the ground, and screamed his anguish to the world. The battle ended and Hardfall and his father came up beside him. They both took his shoulders and held him upright as he grieved.

"I told you not to help them, it only led you to thievery and now it has ended in the killing of those precious to you." Chases father said quietly. From then on, Chase was determined to be like his father, a police officer who brings the unlawful to justice.

"Chase?" The chief said puzzled. Chase mentally shook himself and answered the chief a deep ache pulsing in his spark.

"Hello Chief Burns. I was just lost in thought." Chase took off towards the firehouse trying hard not to think about his sparkmate and youngling. His youngling...only the earth equivalent of a five year old child...he had so much more life to live… He pulled into the firehouse and once the chief was out of his cab, transformed energon tears sliding down his faceplates.

"Chase?" Chief Burns asked concerned. Chase shook his head and went down into the bunker wanting to see his fellow autobots. Boulder was a soldier too, sort of. He had been a wrecker which was surprising given his loving nature. Chase and Boulder could talk to each other and understand the others pain. Heatwave, the second youngest mech out of all of them, pestered Chase and Boulder for stories of the war. The red mech had always been interested in war and carnage. Though he held another side to him. Chase smiled thinking about how cute Blades and Heatwave were together. He went into his shared room with Boulder and laid down on his bunk for some long needed recharge.


	3. The ghost

Upstairs Cody sat by the window his expression sullen. This was the third time Dani had ditched him. The third time! The chief came up from the garage a puzzled look on his face.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I don't know Cody, Chase was just….well I think he was...crying." Cody tilted his head. That was weird, he'd never seen any of the bots cry before.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know he went down into the bunker, probably to talk to the other bots." The chief answered his brow furrowed. "I hope he's alright. I'll check with him later, right now he needs space." With that said the Chief went upstairs to his own room. Cody watched the sky for his sister, boy was he going to let her have it! Then he felt dizzy and cold. Cody stood and swayed on his feet.

"Dad!" He yelled his own voice sounding groggy and thick. Dark billowing clouds of thick black fog surrounded him. He blinked and there, were the red eyes.

They watched him with no emotion, they could have been robots eyes for all the movement they did. Cody stumbled backwards and landed on the couch.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He cried knowing he'd get no reply. Cody had been asking those questions for years without…

"_I am Redshadow, and I want __**you**_ _boy. Your mind, your memories, your life!_" Cody whimpered in fear wishing that the bots were here to smash the monster into a pancake.

"Why? Why me?" Cody found his voice yelling.

"_Why? To destroy my oldest enemies of course! The rescue bots will die at my hand, their sparks will fade and their energon will soak this pathetic earth soil._"

"You can't!" Cody screamed tears rolling down his cheeks as Redshadow came closer and reached a clawed hand towards his forehead…

"CODY!" The voice of his father shook him into consciousness. He sat up, his cheeks flushed and hot tears sliding down them. He was on the floor of the living room, his father and two older brothers were standing around him. Cody was both extremely relieved and afraid.

"Dad!" he cried. "I had this vision thing and it was this monster saying he was gonna kill the bots and-" He was cut off by his father's shaky voice.

"Son, are you ok now, is it..is it still in your head?" Cody shook his head.

"Dad you woke me up before...before it could touch me. It wants me dad, it wants my body and my brain so it can kill the bots!" Sobs racked his body as more tears fell to the floor.

"Would the bots know this..creature?" Graham asked ashen faced.

"Maybe." Cody hiccuped.

"Let's ask them." Kade said picking up his little brother and cradling him in his strong arms.


	4. Boulders idea

"Redshadow? Primus no! Not him!" Blades cried.

"Yeah that mech is one scary dude. He um, well he gained these sort of psychic powers." Boulder said eyeing Cody with concern. Heatwave scowled, yes he knew the mech in question. It was Redshadow who murdered his creators and left him to die as a sparkling before she had found him….

"Heatwave!" Kade's annoying voice shook him from his memories. "Is this dude like you guys?"

"Yeah. He was a decepticon once before he gained his powers and went crazy. He went solo after that, murdering innocent mechs for _fun_." The hate in Heatwaves voice was strong and all around him instinctively backed away. Chase stood quietly. Redshadow had been the decepticon to leap in front of his sparkmates turned back. Boulder nudged him and gave him a tiny smile, trying to make him feel better, get out of the past. Chase nodded and turned to Cody.

"He has plagued us with the horrible things he's done. When he finally to fall it was by our hands. Even so, his body was blown to bits though his powers enabled his mind to stay alive. He creeps into the minds of mechs and femmes taking control of their bodies to take revenge on the autobots. Though his favorite targets are the four of us." Chase pointed to his mates.

"It was scary!" Blades shouted. "When we killed him, it was horrifying! I nearly wet my oil pan!"

"You mean you did wet your oil pan." Heatwave shoved him lightly and Blades responded with a slap.

"So this evil bot wants to take over Cody? Why not one of you?"

"_Excellent question Dani._" The hissing voice of Redshadow filled the room. Dani turned, surprised to find that the voice was coming from _Cody_.

"Get out of him!" She yelled.

"_Ah, you see I do not have control of him yet. I am only speaking through a vision._" Redshadow replied. "_I need the boy to do what another bot cannot. But who I am to reveal my master plan? No, you will have to save him yourselves...if you can._" With that Redshadow gave a cackling laugh and Cody fell to the floor eyes rolling up in his head. The Chief caught his son before his head hit the ground. He glared at the bots though they knew his anger was towards Redshadow. Dani was trembling and both Graham and Kade had identical expressions of rage upon their faces. Heatwave turned away and punched the floor cracking the concrete.

"Can't we do anything?" He shouted. Boulder stood still thinking and then, the idea hit him.

"Guys you know Arcee?" he asked excitedly. The other mechs nodded and the Burns family looked utterly confused. "Well she can use this holo projector to project an human image of herself onto her alt form, so why can't we? It might allow us to face Redshadow."

"Boulder...um how would our human selves fight a decepticon?" Blades asked nervously twiddling his digits.

"Well we could make them host both human and autobot versions of ourselves." Boulder replied. Chase thought for a moment.

"We should contact Optimus and his medic, Ratchet. They will most likely have more information than we do." He said and the others nodded in agreement. Heatwave strode to the communications room and called the great prime.

"**Beep click beep whirr?**" Bumblebee asked, and Blades nearly jumped up and down with excitement. His buddy Bee was overseeing the com unit!

"Hi Bumblebee!" He crowed smiling. Bumblebee waved and then asked his question again: What do you need?

"Bumblebee is Optimus and Ratchet available? Maybe Arcee?" Heatwave growled annoyed at Blades behaviour.

"**beeeeep beep whirr click beep**." Bumblebee replied.

"Scrap!" Heatwave said.

"All of the autobots are out on a mission. Bumblebee is..injured and had to stay behind." Chase explained to the Burns family.

"Tell them when they get back to call, it's an emergency!" The Chief called. Cody was now awake though leaning heavily against his father.

"**beep blip beeeeep?**" Bumblebee asked.

"Cody's been having dreams of Redshadow Bee." Heatwave said darkly.

"Bumblebee we need a ground bridge!" The faint voice of Optimus Prime sounded from the background of the autobot base. Bumblebee told the rescue team he'd call back when Optimus was back and ended the connection.

"Dad. I think...I think I'm ok now." Cody said straightening. The Chief looked at him with worried dark eyes. They didn't know if Redshadow had possessed Cody or not.

"Son, are you sure?" He said. Codys eyes welled with salty tears,

"You don't...believe me?" He whispered. The Chief looked torn and Boulder brought himself down to human height and scanned the trembling boy.

"That's Cody." He confirmed and Cody smiled a tiny bit and for a moment everything was fine.


	5. Redshadow

Wanted to add, I got the idea of holo projectors from the story Dents and Bruises by Lady Quickshift

Redshadow watched from above his 'spirit' floating above the assemble group of autobots humans. He wanted to just take the boys body now, but they would know. He'd have to wait until nighttime granted the other humans allowed Cody to sleep alone. He remembered the rescue bots punching him, ripping his chassis apart and the cruel expression on Heatwaves face as he tore out Redshadows spark. As his optics dimmed, he saw a tiny shard of the spark fall onto his torn body, it bubbled and steamed sinking into his internal processor. Somehow the spark shard allowed Redshadows mind to become..alive, it's own entity. He floated above the battle watching the autobots surround his lifeless body and they began to move it to the scrap pile...Redshadow willed himself not to think about that, not now. He needed to focus on the rescue bots plan to destroy him. He saw the boy smiling and an odd sensation filled his non-existant spark, he felt happy...happy for the boy he was to consume. He mentally shook himself, no he must not dwell on the boy, Optimus would call soon and then he would learn the plan…

The Burns Family had gone upstairs for some rest, mainly because Cody needed it and they didn't want to leave him alone. Luckily the accident prone Griffin Rock had been emergency free..for the time being at least. Boulder sat writing out his plan on a cybertronian notepad sort of thing. Heatwave was taking his anger out on his huge wooden punching bag. Blades sat next to Chase nervously tapping his foot on the bunker floor. Chase glanced at the mech and whispered.

"Boulder knows what he's doing. I mean he's the best scientist of us all." Not the most reassuring sentence in the world but it was all Chase could do right now. He was too worried about Cody...his human youngling. He might not show it, but he loved Cody like he was his own kin. His own youngling. Chase had lost Bluerider and he didn't want to loose Cody. Blades sat in his own thought. He too thought of Cody as a youngling and Blades knew about younglings….he was barely a mech himself. Not many vorns ago he was a youngling, being protected by his creators. He had to admit, he wasn't the easiest youngling to take care of, in fact he used to be really rowdy and fearless...before he saw the destruction of his look at him, a scaredy-bot and a T.V addict. He looked over at his sparkmate and smiled at the power Heatwave had. His blows almost knocking the wood over. Blades wanted to take him aside and kiss him, but that wouldn't be appropriate given the situation. Chase got up and went to check the com screen and Blades was left on his own. He wondered what the holo projectors were like, what they did, how would he look as a human? That part was scary, he didn't _want_ to be a human but if it meant saving Cody…

"Optimus has returned our call!" Chase shouted. At once all autobots raced to the communications room nearly tripping over each others feet and at least one mech was smacked by Blades rotors. When everyone was finally organized and the Burns family was called down, Optimus spoke.

"I understand something terrible has happened?" The great Prime looked concerned at the pale,, shivering Cody. Was it just him or were Cody's eyes flecked with red?

"Yes Optimus, Redshadow is back." Heatwave growled formality thrown aside. Optimus looked surprised.

"He is? How?"

"We don't know sir, but he seems to be trying to take over Cody." Chase said. Optimus thought for a moment before calling to Ratchet,

"Ratchet! I need your expertise!" The short tempered red and white medic appeared on screen.

"What do you need Optimus?" He asked staring at the rescue bots. "And are those the-"

"Yes Ratchet and they have informed me that Redshadow is back." Ratchets mouth hung open in shock.

"Redshadow? Who has he taken over this time?"

"Attempting to take over a human child." Optimus replied. Again Ratchet was dumbfounded.

"Why would he take the body of a human child?" He asked.

"We don't know! Well not really. Redshadow said he was going to kill the bots. How he would go about doing that in Codys body is a mystery to me." Dani said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"But Boulder does have an idea on how to stop him." Graham said pointing to the big green mech. All eyes...and optics on him Boulder blushed and started explaining his idea.

"If Redshadow is nothing more than his consciousness, well then maybe we need to be in the form of a conscious as well. Using the holotech installed in Arcee, we may be able to alter it slightly and allow it to take our forms and human forms. Our minds would be transferred into this hologram and it could be solid...or not solid on command." Boulder paused looking at the other's faces. "Um, does that make sense?" He asked nervously. Optimus looked lost but Ratchet nodded.

"Yes I think that might work...I'll get started on the tech but it will take me at least a half an orn to complete… and test." Cody looked at the screen his eyes had more flecks of red now, and whispered.

"It's ok. I can make it. Redshadow's not getting me." Somehow Optimus and Ratchet heard his tiny voice and they felt a sudden urge to help this human youngling.

"Cody I will make the holo projectors and then the bots can get rid of that pit-slagging demon of a decepticon." Ratchet said and Optimus didn't bother telling him not to swear. Then to Boulder he added, "I will need your assistance as I don't have access to any other autobot scientist." Boulder nodded and Ratchet told him he'd send a ground bridge to the griffin statue outside the firehouse. Boulder went off and the others said goodbye to Optimus and all was quiet.


	6. Holoprojectors

It was six days later and nothing eventful had happened. Cody hadn't had another dream nor visitation of Redshadow. This made everyone more anxious and tense. They were just waiting for something terrible happen but nothing did and the holoprojectors were finally finished.

"Now I will have you all cross through the ground bridge." Ratchet ordered. Boulder had stayed at the autobot base and had helped out on some battles. He had remembered Bulkhead from his days as a wrecker and the two had bonded. Arcee stood next to Bumblebee in the background wondering who the slag these new autobots were as they crossed the ground bridge. She did a quick glance over of each mech, The big red mech was obviously the leader. His bright red paintjob and scowl were a little intimidating and Acree wondered if he was a soldier. He seemed to be an earth vehicle too, a firetruck maybe? Arcee didn't know and she didn't care that much about earth based vehicles. Behind him a quiet blue mech strode through the portal. Blue and red lights flashed on his back and Arcee made the assumption he was a police car. He held himself proudly but she could sense a deep pain flowing through him. She knew because...well because she'd had many experiences with pain. The last mech was a helicopter, his rotors gave that away. His paintjob was orange and white and he looked extremely nervous.

"Beep blip beep!" Bumblebee called to him and the mech smiled and waved back.

"Hi Bumblebee!" He shouted. Arcee rolled her eyes. She had known about Boulder, Bulkhead had told her about all the mechs in his old unit but these new mechs were strange, new. She wondered if Optimus had deliberately kept their existence on earth a secret….probably.

"Hey." The red mech said eyeing her. Arcee made an annoyed clicking sound and looked at him. He didn't look interested in her, not that way. No, he seemed to be just trying to be friendly. She stuck out her servo and the mech shook it his servos dwarfing hers.

"Arcee." She said.

"Heatwave and I know who you are. Bumblebee has told us about his team mates." Acree gave the yellow bot a look. He smiled and went over to stand next to Blades. Chase introduced himself as did Blades and then Ratchet was shoving them towards the medical bay.

"Boulder already has his installed." He muttered as he hooked up Chase and Heatwave to the tables. Blades would have to wait. Blades turned to Boulder curiously and he watched as he closed his optics. Then right in between Blades and Boulder a human sized version of the mech materialized out of thin air.

"Ahhh!" Blades screamed hopping backwards. The mini-boulder smiled and spoke.

"Blades it's still me, only in holo form." Boulder said. Blades peered at the holoform more closely. If he really concentrated Boulders holoform was sort of see throughish. Then Boulders image changed and he was...human. He wore a green hard hat over short black hair, green eyes sparkled underneath thick black eyebrows. His skin was a warm chocolate color his lips full and pink. A green flannel shirt was partially buttoned still showing tense abs underneath. His jeans were dark wash and faded. Blades was stunned and then the holoform disappeared and Boulder, in his real form, opened his optics and smiled at Blades. "See? It's noble." He said using Codys favorite word. Blades turned to watch Ratchet install the holoprojectors into Heatwave and Chase. Blades felt a twinge of fear as Ratchet opened Heatwaves panels, his spark casing showing. Both Chase and Heatwave were in stasis so they didn't feel anything. Blades was venting air hard now. He had to calm down, Heatwave was fine...Ratchet was the best medic in over one hundred orns. Soon the two mechs were finished and it was Blades turn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They came back through the ground bridge and were each nervous about their new tech. Only Boulder felt comfortable. The Burns family was relieved that the bots were ok but were curious to see what the bots looked like in human form, so the bot showed them. Heatwave was built like a bodybuilder, muscles pushed against his tight red t-shirt. His skin was a warm tan. His eyes bright blue and cold. His hair was dark red, and fell in his eyes. He blew it out of his face scowling, which looked very normal on his human face. Freckles covered his nose and cheeks which was a surprise. Kade pouted about his partner having bigger muscles than he did and that made Heatwave smile. He was still more powerful than Kade. Chase had light skin, deep blue eyes that still held sorrow deep within their inky depths. He also had taut muscles underneath a blue and white t-shirt. His hair was dark with hints of navy blue mixed in. His nose was perfect and had a slight bump at the bridge and his lips were thinner and pink. Blades was a little bit different. For one thing he looked younger, about eighteen. Both Heatwave and Chase looked around twenty one. For another he was well as Dani thought, hot. His light orange hair was fluffy and light, kind of sticking up on the sides. His amber colored eyes were breathtakingly beautiful and his lips were shaped perfectly, round and pink. His skin was milky white, though his cheeks were flushed with blotches of red from nervousness. He was liethe and short, like a gymnast. He wore an orange and white hoodie with matching sweat pants and sneakers. Everyone stared at him and he looked at them not realizing he looked like the male model of the year.

"Wow Blades, you look...wow." Dani said all thoughts of Taylor disappearing.

"What?" The skittish mech said looking down at himself. "Do I look horrible?" Heatwave came over in his human form and kissed Blades on the lips.

"You look amazing." then he leaned closer and whispered, "You're the best looking human I've seen on this planet." He said backing away. He turned to the others and they looked shocked. Oops, he'd forgotten that his and Blades relationship was a secret. Oh well. Laughter echoed through the room, Redshadow was back. Heatwave did a three sixty of the room changing his holoform to that of his original the other bots following his moves. He saw him, the red and black decepticon floating above them.

"You can't stop me from taking the boy Heatwave." He hissed. It was at that moment that everyone realized Cody wasn't with them.

I apologize for portraying anyone wrong. Team prime (except Bumblebee) is hard for me to write. I mean I try my best but if their personalities are off tell me and I will try and fix it.


	7. The take over

Cody had to get away from everyone. Worry and fear was clogging the air with its thick tendrils. The blonde haired boy had gone up to his room unnoticed and was now sitting in his room trying to relax. He new his father would come up and get him, drag him downstairs by the bots. Cody sighed, he knew they were just trying to protect him, but really he wasn't scared of Redshadow. The decepticon had been in his dreams since he was three. Cody actually felt _connected_ to the red mech.

"I do too Cody." A man said casually leaning against the door. His face was cruel and his eyes bright red, the same eyes Cody had been dreaming about for years. His hair was jet black and he wore dark clothing with a red undershirt. Cody stared at him willing himself not to cry out, this man couldn't hurt him. No, this man wouldn't hurt him he felt sure of it.

"Redshadow?" He questioned already knowing the answer. The man nodded coming to sit next to Cody.

"I know that you don't fear me anymore. I know that you have a connection with me...I have it too. But we both know I'm not going to change my plans. The rescue bots are my enemies and I _will_ destroy them." His face hardened. Redshadow looked at the small earth child next to him wondering how he would react to the melding of their minds...probably not well. The man that was Redshadow stood his face trying hard not to let any emotion through. Over the years of stalking this boy, he actually felt somewhat loving towards him. This left Redshadow puzzled, how is it that a tiny insignificant earth child made him feel like this? The boy he'd watch grow up, the boy he'd whispered to….Now as he looked at those pleading brown eyes, well maybe he should change his plan…

"Cody!" The Chief shouted his feet thundering up the stairs towards his sons room. Redshadow felt rage consume him and he grabbed the boy roughly. Cody struggled helplessly and Redshadow sank into the boys body. The Chief arrived and Cody turned his eyes pure red. The Chief felt like ripping himself apart. There was no doubt Redshadow was in his precious baby boy. Trembling he faced the boy.

"Get. Out. Of. Him." He said angrily.

"And if I don't you'll do what? Hurt me? Hurt Cody?" Redshadow said sounding bored and flexing Codys fingers. Oh god, the Chief thought, his voice… Redshadow was speaking and so was Cody. Both of their voices spoke at once which the Chief found disturbing.

"Please just release my son! Take me instead!" He pleaded. Redshadow laughed and pushed his way past the old man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody was freaked out. He could still see everything, feel everything but he wasn't controlling himself. Redshadow had taken over, just like that.

"Redshadow! How will being in a childs body help kill the rescue bots" He screamed and Redshadow didn't answer. He was too busy trying to keep control over the boys body. Jeez controlling humans was hard! He went down into the bunker and loved the gasps of the humans and autobots as he showed them his eyes. At once the the holoforms of the rescue bots appeared and Redshadow waved them off.

"I'm already in! You can't get me out." He said a smile plastered on Codys face. Heatwave was outraged his every fiber wanted to go over and punch Redshadow out of Cody, but that would hurt the boy and Heatwave didn't want that. He also felt terrible guilt, he should have come with Chief and used his holoform. Heatwave could tell the others were feeling the same emotion judging by their faces. Chase was nearly shaking with rage. Cody, his youngling, was taken over by that vile creature known as Redshadow.

"We beat you once Redshadow and we can beat you again." He shouted. Redshadow just laughed the double voices sounding weird. He shoved past the Burns family who tried their best to force him backwards. Their efforts failed and Redshadow stepped into the communications room. He went to the side and opened a panel, nimble fingers pulling wires and tearing off buttons. He smirked knowing he'd cut their communications.

"You can't do this!" Cody cried inside his own mind. Redshadow sighed,

"Cody I have to, don't you understand? You felt my rage, my pain…" he trailed off.

"I did though for not very long." Cody said squeezing his eyes shut (mentally of course) trying not to remember those feelings Redshadow had given him a taste of.

"Cody we are the same." Redshadow insisted.

"We are nothing the same!" Cody yelled tears welling in his eyes (mentally of course..oh you know what I mean when I say those things) Redshadow made an amused noise.

"Really? You've lived your life in the shadow of older siblings like I have. You've felt the pain of being left behind, tossed aside, not allowed to be included." Cody wanted to object, his family kept him out of harms way, they wanted to protect him! "They want you to be safe yes." Redshadow mused. "but have you never felt like they puposely left you out when you could be out in the field? Dani's left you when she said you could come. Heatwave and the other bots view you as a child, a child they have to protect. Face it Cody. They think you can't do anything on your own. They leave you to teach them things, they rely on you for technical support back at base. But you could be out with them, with your family. But they don't want you."

"Stop!" Cody shouted anger pulsing through him. That wasn't true was it? He tried to push Redshadow out but it was to no avail.

"I was the youngest too Cody. I wanted to be like my older brothers and sisters but they left me behind. Even my creators left me. I had to learn to defend for myself. I met the decepticons and they welcomed me, taking me in as one of their own. I became a great warrior. A mishap in a lab resulted in my so called powers. I could read other mechs minds and that was helpful against the autobots. Cody you have my gift as well. I can sense it in you." Cody didn't know what to say. The decepticon was messing with his head. "I was fated to meet the rescue bots, then just starting out as a rescue team. Chase and Boulder were the only soldiers, Heatwave was a newbie and Blades was a youngling just turned mech. They fought me, Chase had an old grudge with me. How was I to know that long ago in an alley my actions brought the death of his loved ones? I fought back but...well they beat me and I died."

"But you came back." Cody said bitterly wondering what his life would be like right now if Redshadow had truly perished. Most likely nothing like this.

"Somehow when Heatwave, the savage he is, pulled my spark right from its chamber a chunk fell on my internal processor. It sort of melded with it and I became what I am today, a ghost as you humans call it." Redshadow said.

"So you went around murdering bots for pleasure? Until you could find the rescue bots and make your final kill?" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody you would understand if you'd-"

"I wouldn't understand anything! I'm not a freaking psychopath like you!" Redshadow growled and seized deep control of the boy.

Redshadow went back out of the communications room to the scowls of the rescue bots. They had not done anything for fear of hurting Cody. Inside Codys head the real Cody begged them to hit him, to get Redshadow out. Redshadow smiled wickedly, a strange look on Codys face, and said.

"You cannot beat me. Trying to hit me would also injure Cody. If you want to make your move, do so now as I have somewhere to go." Looking unconcerned Redshadow looked at the rescue bots holoforms.

"Does being in human form limit our strength? Maybe if we hit him in human form it wouldn't be as much force?" Heatwave whispered to green mech thought then shook his head.

"In human form we would still have the same strength-" Boulder didn't get to finish before Heatwave was tearing over in his human form. Why as a human? I mean they would have the same strength as bot or human... No one knew but Heatwave hit Redshadow/Cody square in the chest. The boys small body flew and hit the wall. Screams erupted from the Burns family. They'd faced horrible things in their lives and jobs as rescue workers but seeing Cody possesed and thrown against a wall wrenched at their hearts in a way they never thought possible. Blades ran forwards and changed into human form grabbing Heatwave.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed. Heatwave said nothing staring into those big beautiful round amber eyes. Boulder stared at Codys unmoving body calculating the exact amount of force it might take for Redshadow to be knocked free of Codys body. Boulder winced as he figured it would take a lot of force and that force might really injure Cody. Like put him in a hospital kind of injuries. Bust his kidneys, break his neck and all sorts of nasty injuries. Chase tentatively went over peering down at the boys body. Slowly his eyes peeled open and Chase saw that they were brown, streaked with lines of red. Inside the boys head Cody fought with Redshadow over control. The two were standing over the boys brain with their fists clenched. Codys face was contorted into a mask of rage that looked unnatural on his usual cheerful face.

"I won't let you kill them!" He shouted and Redshadow growled.

"I will and you can't stop me boy!" Cody fought harder anger fueling him. He mentally pushed Redshadow out, imagining his spirit leaking out of his ears. Redshadow fought back. It felt like a laser beam was pushing him at full force forcing him to slide further away.

"Cody you can't!" Redshadow cried as he saw that the boy was pushing him towards the ear canal.

"I can and I will. You want to kill my friends, my family." Cody said coldly. "We might have a connection but It won't affect my decision. I am nothing like you! We are not the same!" Cody pushed harder and it worked. Redshadow was now outside facing four enraged rescue bots. Four sets of fists pummeled the decepticon ghost and he went down underneath the mechs miniforms. Cody ran to his father and into his waiting arms. Codys whole body hurt from Heatwaves punch. He had been very surprised at his ability to push Redshadow out of his mind. He felt drained and hungry. He tried to take a step and instantly passed out. The Burns family took one looked at the rescue bots holoforms beating the slag out of Redshadow and decided to take Cody upstairs.


	8. The Battles end

The Bots had managed to subdue Redshadow long enough for Blades to run and grab Doc spectral vapor filter. They weren't sure if it would hold a decepticon ghost but it was worth a try. Blades hit the button and slid it underneath Redshadow. The four rescue bots returned to their original bodies before the beam shot out and sucked a howling Redshadow in. The bots peered at the device as it hummed and shook. Heatwave wanted to just smash the thing and be done with it all but seeing as that could possibly release Redshadow again…

"I think...I think it worked." Boulder said as the machine quieted. Blades was the first to walk up to it. Many would be surprised given the nervous air that was always hanging around the orange and white mech but the other auto bots knew better. Blades was as brave as any of them, maybe braver. He might not be as strong as Heatwave, but he was quick and light on his feet. He peered at the box and it shook slightly the angry voice of Redshadow screaming insults at the highest decibels spouting from it. Blades leaned back audio receptors aching.

"What are we gonna do with it?" He asked almost afraid to pick it up. He didn't want to be responsible for setting Redshadow free.

"I say find a way to destroy it." Heatwave growled. Chase agreed though was wary of the possible escape of Redshadow. He had to admit however, beating Redshadow to a pulp had been very satisfying. He felt like he'd finally avenged the death of his sparkmate and youngling.

"I can talk to Doc about making something." Boulder suggested. Blades glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Twelve thirty human time. Doc should be asleep." He reported. Heatwave growled again and Blades wanted to smack him. He did that _way_ too much. He also wanted to drag him back to their bunk where they could cuddle up and relax. The past events of these orns had been nerve racking and exhausting.

"What should we do with it right now?" Chase questioned. The answer? Lock it in a vacuum sealed container that Boulder quickly made. Chase checked on the humans and they replied that they were fine. Redshadow may have disable the communications central but the com links still worked. The mechs returned to their rooms ready for some long needed recharge.

Heatwave laid on his berth and Blades next to him. They snuggled closer exchanging kisses and wrapped their arms around each other savoring the warmth the other gave off. The pulsing of their sparks moved into a steady flow and both fell into deep recharge.

Cody woke to the smell of pancakes. He sat up aching all over. He sniffed, yep pancakes and syrup and buttery toast and...He lept up and raced downstairs sitting in his chair looking at the heaping amount of food laid out on the table. HIs father smiled at him and poured orange juice into the boys cup. A week had passed since Redshadow had come into their lives. Cody was doing alright though his run in with the wall still was bothering him. The lives of the Burns family and the rescue bots had gone back to normal, rescue calls, complaints about pretending to be robots etc. It looked like everything was going to be ok from now on. Except maybe the new holoprojectors. Those would have to be dealt with. As for the evil Redshadow? He was gone, kaput, exploded into a million pieces never to come back again. At least that's what every one hopes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaaaaaaand it's DONE! Sorry for the sucky ending. I am horrible at endings. I plan to write a sequel sort of thing so if you want to read more keep checking. I should have the first chapter of the next story up soon. Thanks for reading and saying such nice things about the story. It always feels good to know people enjoy your're writing.


	9. Sequel?

Just so you people know the sequel is Human Problems some people were asking if there was a sequel and there is so there ya go


End file.
